Irish Heart
by docsangel
Summary: When Brigid is found homeless on the streets of Belfast, Chibs decides that he needs someone by his side. Taking her in and back to the states with him, he finds there's more that meets the eye with her. Will they make it or will they find that it's just not in the cards?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sitting in an alley trying to get out of the cold and rainy weather, I hear the rumble of motorcycles getting closer. Looking out of the alley, I see six motorcycles pull up with a van behind them. I see them all get off the bikes and see a woman getting out of the van, holding a baby. I try to hide back farther into the alley so that I won't be seen. They are all still standing outside when I feel a hand grab my arm and yank me out of the alley. "Who the hell are ye?" the man asked roughly. I don't answer. He grabs me with both arms and starts shaking me. "I asked who the hell are ye?" I try to pull away from him but his grip is too tight. Before I can answer, another man with a Glasgow smile walks over and gets the man to let me go. "Let go ye fool. Ye scaring her." he says. Once the first man lets go of me, the second one asks "What's ye name lass?" I look at him and say "Brigid." He looks at me and asks "What are ye doing in the alley Lass?" I look down at my feet and say "I don't have anywhere else to go." "When was the last time ye ate something?" he asks and I don't answer. "Let's get ye something to eat and get ye warmed up." he tells me. "I'll be okay." I tell him. "That wasn't a question Lass. Come on." he tells me softly.

Walking up a set up steps, he walks me into a kitchen. "Mo, can you get the Lass a cup of tea to warm her up?" Chibs asks a lady with blonde hair. He leads me to sit before a guy with a mohawk brings a blanket to wrap around me to help warm me up. "Thank you." I tell the guy and he just nods before walking away. The man with the Glasgow smile sits next to me and says "My name's Chibs love. How long have you been around here?" he asks. "Been in Belfast about a year but been on the streets about a month." I tell him. "Where were you before here?" he asks. "Utah." I tell him. "How'd you get here?" he asks. "I mom is from here. I came here to be with her until she died and then her boyfriend kicked me out about a month ago now that she's gone." I tell him. "You have anyone in the states you can stay with?" he asks and I shake my head no. He looks at me for a minute before saying "I'll be right back Lass." The one he called Mo says "I got her."

Chibs walks into the other room and Clay walks up. "What's going on Chibs?" he asks. "Turk found her in the alley and was manhandling her. She's not from here. From Utah. Got no family. No one to go home to and no one here." Chibs says. "What are you thinking Old Man?" Jax asks as he holds Abel. Chibs thinks for a minute and says "She's coming back home with us. I can't leave her here with no one. Ain't right." he says. "So, what? You're gonna claim her?" Clay asks smirking. "Yeah. I am." Chibs says before walking back into the kitchen where I am.

Chibs walks over to the table and takes his seat next to me. Placing one hand on the back of my chair and the other on the table in front of him, he says, "Here's what's going to happen if you're okay with it. We're leaving in the morning to go back to California. You're going back with us. You'll stay with me and I'm claiming you as my Old Lady and the club will take care of you. I know I'm old enough to be your Da but…" he goes on and I stop him. "Thank you." I tell him softly. After I finish drinking my tea, I ask. "Can I get a shower?" Mo says "I'll get you some towels and put them in the bathroom." We nod and Chibs takes me into the living room to introduce me to everyone. "Guys this is Brigid. She's coming back with us and I'm claiming her as my Old Lady. Brigid, this is Clay, our Prez, Jax, our VP, Bobby, Juice, Happy, and Gemma. And the wee one there is Jax's boy Abel." he says. "Nice to meet you all. He's such a cutie." I say. Mo comes back in to tell me the shower is ready. Chibs walks me to the door and says "Our room is right here. I'll be in here when you get out." he tells me. I have my bag hung on my shoulder and head in to take a shower. The hot water feels amazing but I make sure to make it a quick shower. Getting out, I dry off and get dressed for bed. Walking into the room that Chibs said was ours, I put my bag down and he is already sitting on the bed. I move to the bed and he has the covers already pulled back and when I climb in, he climbs in behind me. I lay facing the wall and he lays behind me, putting his arm around me and pulling me closer. Before I drift off to sleep, I hear him say "Good night nighean milis." I mumble "Night Chibs." before I lose myself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Waking up the next morning, I feel his arms around my and I turn to face him. He pulls me closer and I snuggle into his chest, finally getting warm. Without opening his eyes he asks "How'd you sleep?" I don't move but said "Better than I have in a long time. Thank you." I tell him. He finally opens his eyes and looks at me and I say "Thank you." Kissing my forehead, we just look at each other. I lean up and kiss his lips softly and he pulls me closer as he deepens the kiss. When we separate, before he can speak I ask "Was that okay?" He smiles softly and says "You're my Old Lady so yeah that was okay."

We get up and he tells me, "Let's make sure we have everything together and get something to eat before we go." he tells me and I nod. Getting dressed, I change shirts. Seeing the bruises on my arms, I see him getting pissed. I look at him and say "They don't hurt." He just shakes his head and we finish getting dressed.

Walking into the kitchen where the food is, we make our plates and sit to eat. Sitting next to Gemma, she asks "How you holding up sweetheart?" I look at her and say "Okay I guess. Been a long time since I was able to really get any sleep." I tell her. "Well, we have a long flight ahead of us so I'll fill you in on all the things you need to know about being his Old Lady." she tells me and I nod. I look over at Chibs and say "Thank you for this." He kisses my lips softly before we finish eating and get everything in the van to head to the airstrip.

Once the plane takes off, Gemma moves to sit next to me and starts telling me all the things that I need to expect. She tells me about the croweaters and the crow tattoo and tells me that no matter what I do to defend my spot as his Old Lady, him and the club will back me up. I tell her about myself and I look over and see Chibs smiling. One we finish talking, she hugs me before I move to the seat next to Chibs. "How are ye doing with all this Love?" he asks. "Okay so far. It's a lot to take in but it's better than where I was." I tell him. "Tell me more about why ye were on the streets." he tells me. "My mom and dad split when I was ten. When I turned eighteen, my dad passed and mom moved back to Belfast. She called me about a year ago to tell me she had cancer and needed me here. I flew out and took care of her while her boyfriend handled the bills. She died a couple of months ago but he told me that I could stay until I found a job and a place but then he started telling me that if I was going to stay there until I found a job that I was going to have to compensate. He wanted me to sleep with him and when I refused, he told me to get my things and get out so that's what I did. I'd been on the streets for a little over a month when you found me." I tell him. "I won't let that shit happen to you again Love." he tells me. "I know." I tell him.

I must have fallen asleep because next thing I remember, I feel him stroking my face with his fingers telling me that it's time to wake up that we were about to land. Once we land, we get off the plane and he has his fingers intertwined with mine. Leading me to a van where a man with an oxygen tank was parked, we get in and he looks at Chibs and then to me. During our talk, I had told him that my last name was Roberts and found out his was Filip Telford. "Who's this young lady?" the man asked. "Piney, this is my Old Lady Brigid. Love, this old bastard is Piney." he says. "Nice to meet you Piney." I say. "You too sweetheart." Piney says before we all head back to what Chibs said was the clubhouse.

Once we get to the clubhouse, I meet the rest of the people that Chibs calls his family and I guess my family now too. That night, we head to his dorm and lay down. Once we are in bed, I snuggle into his chest like I did the morning before, but this time I decide it's going to be different. If I'm going to be his, I need to be his. He took me off the streets of Belfast when he didn't even know me. He trusted me enough to take me in, I can trust him to give myself to him. "Filip?" I ask. "Yes Love." he says. "Love me?" I ask. He looks at me for a minute to see if I am sure and I lean up and kiss his lips. Deepening the kiss, he hovers over me and we start shedding clothes. Kissing me again, he enters me and thrusts in and out over and over, causing me to come undone underneath him. "That feels so good Filip. Fuck, don't stop." I moan. Thrusting in and out harder and faster, he rasps "You feel so good Love. I don't know how long I'll last. You're so tight." I find my release and moan his name as I cum with him following right behind me. Pulling out of me, still hovered over me, he says "Thank you Love." Kissing him softly I say "I'm the one that should be thanking you Filip. You didn't have to take me in." Smiling softly he says "I couldn't leave you there. Wasn't right. But I'm glad I did. I've been lonely for a long time. Needed a good woman by my side. I know I'm older than you but…" he says again and I stop him. "I don't care how much older you are. You've already been so good to me Filip. I appreciate all you've done for me." I tell him. Kissing me one more time, he pulls me close and we fall asleep in each others arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning, I wake up feeling Filip kissing my bare shoulder and I snuggle back into him feeling his arms wrap around me tighter. His hand slides down my stomach to my little bundle of nerves as he starts rubbing circles over the bundle, I start to moan his name. I arch my hips back and allow him to slide his hard member into my warm, wet heat, and he starts to thrust in and out slowly at first. "Harder Filip." I moan as he starts to thrust harder and faster and I start to thrust back against him. "Fuck Love. You feel so good." he rasps in my ear as I find my release with him finding his right behind me. Pulling out, he pulls me closer against him and I feel him place soft kisses to my shoulder and neck. I turn in his arms and we just look at each other. Kissing me softly, we hear a knock on the door. "Church in ten brother." Tig's voice comes through the door.

Walking out to the main room, we go to the bar and the prospect hands both of us a cup of coffee. "Stay here Love. I'll be out shortly." he tells me before kissing me softly. After he goes into the chapel, Gemma walks over and takes a seat next to me. "How you doing baby?" she asks. "Good Gemma. Real good. I forgot what it felt like to sleep in a bed." I tell her. "How are you with you and him?" she asks motioning towards the chapel. "Good. Decided last night that he trusts me enough to take me in and make me his Old Lady that I could trust him enough to give myself to him fully." I tell her. She looks at me and smiles. "That's good baby. Real good." she tells me.

A few minutes later, the guys come out of chapel and Chibs says "Come with me." He takes my hand and leads me to the dorm. After he closes and locks the door and says "Love, there are some things going to happen today. Some of the guys are going to be going inside for a while." he tells me and I start to panic. "No Love, I'm not one of them." he tells me and I start to calm down. "But there are some things that are going to happen today that you might not understand but I will explain everything when we get home tonight but I need you to trust me and do what I ask." he tells me. "Of course." I tell him. Kissing me softly, he says "Things are going to be happening fast so I need you to stay on the compound until I come back for you." he tells me. "I will. Just...whatever you have to do today, please be safe, Filip. I need you whole." I tell him. "Aye Love." he says.

We head out to the picnic tables outside where everyone else is and as I sit at one of the tables while the guys are to the side talking, Tara and Lyla come to sit with me. "How are you holding up with everything?" Tara asks. "Good. Everyone has been great. You don't know how much it means to me." I tell them. "You're family sweetheart." Lyla says as her and Tara take my hands. I sit there with the girls, none of us speaking, watching Filip. I see him look over at me and he smiles softly at me and I smile back. "You know, he's been lonely for a long time. It's good to see him smiling again." Tara tells me. "How did you and him meet?" Lyla asks. "I was living on the streets in Belfast and he found me. Said he couldn't let me just stay on the streets so he claimed me as his Old Lady and brought me back with him." I tell her. "Wow. How are you doing with the age difference?" Tara asks. "Doesn't bother me. He's been amazing to me." I tell her. "That's good. He's a good man. Loyal. Protective. Caring." Tara tells me and I look back over to Filip and I blow him a kiss. "You're really giving this a shot aren't you?" Lyla asks. "Why wouldn't I?" I ask. All she does is smile and squeeze my hand. He walks over to me and takes my hand and pulls me to stand. Pulling me into a his side as we see Jax pulling in with the police behind him. Filip whispers to me "It's starting. I'll see you when this is done." He kisses me softly and I whisper "Be safe baby." He smiles at me and heads over to where Clay and the guys are standing. Everything moves so fast. Lyla moves to comfort Tara and I move to comfort Gemma. Gemma turns to me once they are all gone and I tell her "He's going to be okay. Just breathe." I tell her, knowing she has heart problems.

A little later, Gemma heads home with Lyla and Abel with her and Tara says she wants to be alone so Filip and I take the few things that I have and take them to his house. Once we are inside, he sits me down and asks "How much do you want to know?" I look at him and say "Whatever you want me to know." He takes a deep breath and tells me about his history with this Jimmy guy, about his ex-wife, Fiona and his daughter Kerrianne and about him killing this Jimmy guy. I sit there for a few minutes just processing what he's told me. "Leannan, please say something." he says. I look at him and kiss his lips softly and ask "Are you okay?" He looks at me confused and asks "What?" I look into his eyes and say "That's a lot of history. A lot of anger. Are you okay?" I ask again. "Yes mo ghaol. I'm okay." he tells me. I snuggle into his side and say "If you need anything, I'm here my love." He kisses me softly and says "Thank you mo ghaol."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It's release day and we are all at the clubhouse getting things ready for them to come home. I'm in the kitchen with Gemma trying to get the food ready when Chibs comes in. He walks over and puts his arms around me from behind while I am putting icing on the cake. "Mo Ghoal, we're about to head out to Stockton." he tells me. I turn to face him smiling. "It will be good to have them home. What time do we need to be at the reservation for the wedding?" I ask. "Not until about five." he says and I nod. Kissing me softly, he says "Tha gaol agam ort." Smiling I say "I love you too Filip." Kissing me one more time he says "We'll be back soon." I nod and say "Ride safe." before he walks out the door. "How you doing baby?" Gemma asks. "I'm good Gemma. Things are really good." I tell her. "I can see that." she tells me, looking at the hickey on my neck. "He marked me didn't he?" I ask. "Yeah baby. He did." I shake my head, smiling. We talk a little more while finishing up getting everything ready for the guys.

A little later, we are all standing outside and I have Abel sitting next to me on the bench, coloring and Thomas in his stroller. We hear the rumble of the bikes and Tara looks at me. "I got them. Go see your man." I tell her and she squeezes my shoulder before running off and into Jax's arms. Chibs walks over to me and kisses the top of my head. "Hey Love." he says. I look up at him and say "Hey baby." before he kisses my lips softly. "Ewww." Abel says and we both start laughing. Jax and Tara walk over and he picks Abel up and I stand up. He hugs me and says "Good to see you Darlin." I smile and say "Good to have you home Jax." before I feel Chibs put his arm around my waist. "Let's head inside for a bit before we have to get ready for the wedding." Chibs says and I nod. Lacing his fingers with mine, he walks me into the clubhouse and I look around at all the people that I consider family, sitting around, laughing, smiling and just being together. "This is what family is all about." Bobby says from beside me. "It is." I tell him, smiling at him. I hug him and say "I'm glad you're home Bobby." I tell him. "It's good to be home sweetheart. How are you and Chibby doing?" he asks. "We're good. Really good actually." I tell him. "Good baby. Glad to see you still around and that you seem to have found your place." he tells me. "I have Bobby. I can't thank you all enough for everything." I tell him. "That smile on his face when he looks at you is thanks enough sweetheart." He tells me before patting my shoulder and moving on to talk to someone else.

After we all eat, Chibs and I head home. We shower and start getting ready for Opie and Lyla's wedding. I'm sitting at the vanity that Filip had installed for me, putting on my makeup when he walks over and I see him standing next to me. "Hey baby." I say smiling at him. "I need to talk to you about something." He says and I look at him worried. He gets down on one knee and says "I know we haven't had the most conventional relationship Love but you've been so good to me and I love you more than anything. But it would make me even happier if you would be my wife." he says. I look at him shocked before I nod my head yes. "Yes Filip. Oh my God yes." I say before he pulls me to stand and kisses me deeply. Putting the ring on my finger, I kiss him again and tell him "I love you so much." He smiles and says "I love you too."

After we celebrate our engagement, we get ready and head out the door. Walking up to Gemma, she says "You're late." and she seems a little mad. I take her hand and pull her to the side and say "I have a good reason. We were celebrating." I tell her and show her my hand. She looks at me shocked and I say "We don't want to tell anyone until tomorrow. Not to take away from Ope and Lyla." I tell her. "Congrats baby. You're forgiven." she says. Tara walks over and says "Everyone's taking their seats. I walk over to Chibs and he kisses me softly. Intertwining our fingers, he leads me to our seats and we are all smiles while watching two of our friends, vow to a life together knowing we're next.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Once the vows are done, we all move to the tables and the music starts playing. I am sitting at a table with Gemma while the guys are talking and I know they are talking business. I know he will be leaving me for a bit because he told me what the plan was and that they would be retaliating for Jax being stabbed in Stockton. A slow song comes on and Filip walks over and takes my hand. "Think I can borrow my Old Lady long enough for a dance?" he asks Gemma and she shoos us away. Leading me to the dance floor, he pulls me close and we sway to the music. "This is nice." I tell him. "It is Love. That it is." he tells me. I lay me head on his shoulder and he holds me tighter. "I love you." he says. "I love you too Filip." I say as I look up at him. Kissing me softly, he slowly deepens the kiss just a little and things could not be more perfect. Once the song is almost over, he whispers "After this dance, I'm going to be with the guys. Gemma will take you home Love. I'll be there as soon as I can." he tells me. "Just be careful my love." I tell him and he kisses me one more time as the song is ending. I look over and see Jax looking at him. "I think it's time." I tell him and he looks over to see Jax looking at him and says "It is Love." I kiss him again and tell him "Be careful. I'll see you at home." He smiles and says "I will love. I love you." he says again. "I love you." I say before one more quick kiss and he leaves to follow Jax while I make my way to the table where Gemma is.

Once we leave the wedding, Gemma takes me home. "You and Chibs looked real cozy up there dancing." she tells me. "We were. It was perfect Gemma." I tell her. "You and him talked about what kind of wedding you want?" she asks. "Not yet. He just proposed while we were getting ready for the wedding. I'll talk to him about it but I don't want anything big like Opie and Lyla did." I tell her. "Nothing wrong with that. You can have it at my house, in the garden." she tells me. "Really?" I ask. "Yeah. I know how you love my garden." she tells me. "I do love your garden." I tell her. "I'll talk to Filip. Thank you Gemma." I tell her as we pull into my driveway.

A little later, I am sitting in bed with my back against the headboard, reading a book when I hear the front door open and close. A few seconds later, the bedroom door opens and Filip walks in. Sitting on the side of the bed, taking off his boots while I am putting my book on the nightstand. I see him sitting there for a second and I move over and kneel behind him and wrap my arms around his neck. Kissing his neck quickly, I ask "Are you okay my love?" He turns to look at me and says "I'm good love. I need a shower." he tells me before standing up. Turning to me, he says "You going to join me love?" I smirk and follow him to the shower.

Once inside the shower, he pulls me close and kisses me deeply. Pinning me to the wall, he picks me up and enters me slowly. "Fuck Filip." I moan as he starts to thrust in and out slowly. "Faster baby." I moan and he doesn't disappoint. Slamming into me, I lose all ability to form words. All I can do is moan and whimper as I find my release with him right behind me. "I love you mo ghoal." he tells me. "I love you too my love." I say before kissing him one more time. We finish our shower before heading to bed. I lay my head on his chest as he holds me tight and I fall asleep in the arms of the man I love.

Waking up the next morning I am snuggle into his chest like I am every morning. He pulls me closer and I kiss his bare chest and kiss my way up to his lips. I go to get up and he asks "Where are you going?" I kiss him again and say "Rest up my love. I'm going to start breakfast." I tell him and he says "I love you." I kiss him and say "I know." before heading to the kitchen to start breakfast for my fiance. After breakfast, we head to the clubhouse and once we get there, he calls for everyone's attention. Once everyone is looking at him, he pulls me closer and wraps his arms around me and says "We're getting married." Everyone comes over and starts congratulating us. Lyla asks "When did this happen?" I smile and say "While we were getting ready for you wedding." She smiles and says "You could have told us." I look at her and tell her "There was no way I was taking the attention off of you on your wedding day." She hugs me and then passes me on to the other guys to congratulate us. Tara comes up and says "I'm happy for you babe." I smile and say "Thanks T. God I can't believe it. Less than two years ago I was on the streets not knowing where I was going to sleep or if I was going to get to eat and now I'm getting married to a man that loves me. He actually loves me." I tell her. I feel arms wrap around my waist and he whispers "Hell yeah I love you mo ghoal."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

We spend the rest of the day there at the clubhouse and when we get home he asks "You thought any about the wedding?" I smile at him and say "I have. I just want something small and intimate. Gemma said we could use her garden for the ceremony." I tell him. "Well, then, if that's what you want, that's what you'll get." he tells me as he puts his arms around me, pulling me close. "What about what you want?" I ask. "All I want is to make you my wife." he says before kissing me. He pulls me to the bed and we spend the rest of the night making love.

It's been two weeks since he proposed and we are hanging around the clubhouse. We are sitting out on top of one of the picnic tables when a car pulls up. We see a man get out and open the back door. A woman and a girl step out and I feel Filip tense next to me. I look at him as the woman walks up with the girl in tow. "Filip." she says in greeting. "Fiona." he says back and that's when it hits me who this is. "You mind giving us a minute love?" Filip asks. "Sure." I say. He doesn't kiss me or even touch me so I walk over towards the office where Gemma is standing, watching. "You okay?" she asks. "I don't know." I tell her. I see his daughter curl into his side and smile softly. I see Fiona slap him and then look at me and glare. I walk over and ask "There a problem?" Filip looks at me and pulls me into his other side, still holding his daughter on the other. "Really Filip? Letting one of your whores butt in?" Fiona asks. "I'm not one of his whores." I say and she glares at me. "You know he will always love me. You won't be around for long isn't that right Filip?" she asks and he won't look at me. "Filip?" I ask and he still won't look at me or speak to me. I pull away from him and say "Okay then." I walk away and go to Gemma. "Can you take me home please?" I ask and she nods. He doesn't even look my way.

I get home and head to the bedroom and sit on the side of the bed and look down at my engagement ring. I've been sitting there close to an hour when I hear the front door open and close. A few seconds later I hear him speak. "Love?" he calls out. I stand up and ask "What's going on Filip?" He runs his hand down his face and says "She's my ex-wife. Said that she wants us to be together again. Told me it's the only way I get to see my daughter." he tells me. "Okay." I say. I slip off my engagement ring and put it on the nightstand before moving to pack my things. "Where are you going?" he asks. "Doesn't matter. Your daughter needs to be with you and you won't choose so I'm choosing for you. Kerianne needs you." I tell him as I keep packing. "No. I need you." he tells me. "Fiona will take care of you." I tell him, not looking at him. "Brigid, stop." he tells me as he grabs my hands. "We'll figure something else out. I love you. I want to be with you." he tells me. "Filip, you couldn't even stand up for me when she was calling me your whore. Don't worry about it." I tell him as I zip up my bag and head to the door. I turn to look at him and say "I love you Filip. I always will." before turning and walking out the door. I get into my car and pull out of the driveway before the tears start to fall.

I drive around for a while and my phone keeps blowing up. I see Gemma's name one the screen and answer. "I'm fine Gemma." I tell her. "The hell you are. Take your ass back home to your Old Man." she tells me. "Gem, he can't even stand up to her to defend me when she calls me a whore. The only way he gets to see his daughter is if they are together. This is the only way." I tell her. "So you're going to just give up. Just like that?" she asks. "What choice do I have?" I ask. "Get your ass to my house. Now." she tells me before hanging up the phone.

Pulling up to Gemma's house, I leave my bag in the car and knock on her door. She lets me in and I see all the the guys sitting around her dining room table...including Filip. "Sit down." she tells me. I do what she says and Filip won't even look at me. "You two need to stop this shit. Fiona can't dictate who he's with or if he sees his daughter." Gemma says. "And you. You just stood there and let her disrespect your Old Lady and didn't do shit about it." Gemma tells him and he lowers his head more. "She has your Goddamn crow, not Fiona. She's stood by your side for over a year now and you owe her that. Now, both of you get your asses back home and figure this shit out." she tells us and we both get up without a word and head home.

Walking in the door, I move my things to the guest room and he looks at me confused. "I'll fix this." he tells me. I just nod before closing the guest room door and laying on the bed sobbing. Why did I even think that things would work out? Fuck. A little later, I hear the bedroom door open and feel the bed dip down as he lays down. "I want my Old Lady with me. I don't want to let you go." he says. "But if it means you get to see your daughter, I can't stand in the way of that. Gemma told me who she was. I know she's not one to be messed with. What do you want me to do?" I ask. "I want you to stand by me like you have been. She can't control who I love. We'll figure this out." he tells me. I snuggle into him and feel him reach for something in his pocket. He takes my hand and says "This better not leave your finger again." as he puts my engagement ring back on my finger.

The next morning, there's a knock on the door. Filip opens it to see Jax standing there. "What's going on?" Filip asks. "I need to talk to you and Brigid. I think I have an idea to stop Fiona." he tells Filip. A few minutes later we are all in the kitchen, drinking coffee and Jax starts talking. "Look, I know you're already engaged but if you were already married, she couldn't do shit about it. Clay is calling the Kings today and letting them know what she's trying to pull and that it's causing a riff between us and the Irish to see if they can stop her. As far as Kerianne goes, Lowen said that she's old enough, with you being a citizen that you could file for custody and she couldn't stop it. Keri would get to tell the judge who she wanted to live with." Jax says. Filip looks at me and asks "What do you think?" I shrug and say "Worth a shot." Jax leaves us to talk more about it and see what we need to do.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Later that day, Filip and I are standing at the clubhouse with Lowen and a Justice of the Peace and getting married. Once we are pronounced husband and wife, we start celebrating. "I know this isn't how you wanted to get married Love but…" He starts. "Doesn't matter how, as long as I'm your wife." I tell him before kissing him softly. We spend the rest of the evening celebrating before going to the dorm and celebrating some more.

The next morning, we head home and are sitting in the living room. "Has Clay heard anything else about this shit with Fiona?" I ask. "Yeah. Kings are keeping an eye on her." he tells me. "What if she tries something?" I ask. "Hopefully she won't. If she does, we have to let the Kings handle it." he tells me. "I get it. Have to make sure it's handled right so that you keep your relationship with the Irish. I get it. What about Kerianne?" I ask. "Lowen is getting paperwork together so we can have her served with papers." he tells me. "Okay. Aren't you worried she'll use what you do against you?" I ask. "No. Her wrap sheet is longer than mine. We don't have to worry about that." he tells me and I nod. Something doesn't feel right.

A little later, Filip is called to the clubhouse, leaving me home alone to start clean the house and start dinner. I am cleaning the living room when the doorbell rings. Walking to the door, I see Fiona standing outside. Keeping the door locked, I take out my burner and call Filip. "Aye Love. I'm headed that way now." he tells me. "Good. Fiona is outside the door." I tell him. "Keep the door locked and head to the back bedroom. We're on our way." he tells me before ending the call. I do what he tells me to do and I get my gun out of the nightstand. Locking the bedroom door, I sit on the bed, gun in hand, aimed at the door. A few minutes later, I hear yelling and there's a knock on the door. "Brigid, it's Juice." he says. I lower the gun and open the door. "Where's Filip?" I ask. As soon as I ask that, there's a gunshot. Juice pulls me behind him as he raises his gun. "Call an ambulance." I hear Clay yell. A few minutes later, we hear the sirens and Jax walks back to me. "Come on Darlin. You need to ride with him." he tells me and I look at him shocked. He leads me to the ambulance and I ask "Where is she?" Jax looks at me and says "I'll fill you in shortly. Just go with him." he tells me and I nod before getting into the ambulance. "Are you family?" one of the paramedics asks. "I'm his wife." I say before taking his hand and we head to St Thomas.

I am sitting in the waiting room, my head in my hands waiting on news of my husband. Gemma comes and takes the seat next to me. "What happened baby?" she asks. "He was shot. I don't know what happened. He had me hide in the bedroom and Juice was with me when it happened." I tell her. The guys start walking in and Jax says "Let's head to the chapel. The rest of the guys are waiting." I shake my head. "Go ahead. I'll wait here. I'll come get you if the doctor comes out." Gemma tells me and I nod before following Jax. "What have they told you?" Clay asks softly. "Bullet entered his chest. He's in surgery now. That's all they know right now." I tell them. I feel Tig put his hand on my back and rubbing it to soothe me. "When we got to the house, Fiona started telling Chibs she wanted you out of the house that she was moving in. He told her that wasn't happening and that you were his wife and she told him if she couldn't have him, you couldn't either and shot him. We have her at the cabin. The Kings want to talk to you." Clay tells me and he holds the phone up. It's on speaker. "Hello?" I ask. "Well, Mrs Telford, we are so sorry to hear about poor Filip's condition. We hope he recovers quickly." one of them says. "Thank you. That means a lot." I say knowing I need to be grateful and respectful. "Well, we know that Fiona has been causing you some pain lass and we are dearly sorry. She had no right interfering. But we have come to a decision on how to handle this." he tells me. "I'm listening." I say. "She can't go to jail for this. She knows too much truth. So, we discussed it and feel that it would be acceptable and appropriate if poor Filip's dear wife were the one to take her out. She's been causing problems and needs to be taken care of and well…" she says "It needs to be an outsider that handles it." I say. "Aye." he says. "What about Kerianne?" I ask. "Well, she will be living with you and Filip and as far as telling her, you tell her that the Kings had to send her away and that you will take care of her." he tells me. "Fair enough. Thank you for this gentlemen." I say. "You're quite welcome lass. Take care of Old Filip will you?" they asks. "Always." I say before they end the call. I look at the guys and they all smile at me. "You did great Sweetheart." Bobby tells me and I release the breath I was holding. "Chibs will be proud of you." Clay says and I nod. "Thanks guys. So what now?" I ask. "You heard them. She stays on hold until we find out about your Old Man. Then you take her out." Clay says and I nod. We head back to the waiting room to find out about my husband. Happy sits next to me and whispers in my ear "I'll have my bag of tricks ready for you." I look at him and smile softly. "Thanks Hap." I say. Now all we can do is wait.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A little alter, the doctor comes out. "Telford family?" he asks. "I'm his wife." I say walking up to him. He looks at everyone standing behind me and I say "They are all family. You can discuss it in front of them." I tell him and he nods. "He took a shot to the chest. He's lucky. It managed to not hit any organs but he did lose a lot of blood. He's in recovery now but it will be a couple of hours before he will be moved to a room." he tells me. "I think I might go home and change and shower. If he gets moved to a room before I get back, please have my mother escorted to sit with him." I say. "Of course." he tells me before walking back through the doors he came out of. I turn to Gemma and I say "Call me when he wakes up please. I have to go see a bitch about a trade." I say before walking off with the club behind me. "What are we trading?" Juice asks confused. I look at him and say "His life for hers."

Walking into the cabin, I walk over to where Fiona is being held. Walking over to her, I see Happy laying out all his tools. "Thanks Hap." I say and he nods before stepping back behind me with the rest of the guys. "You can't hurt me. The Kings won't let you." she tells me. "Oh, that's funny. The Kings gave me their blessing. They send their love." I tell her. She glares at me. "You see, you and I are going to make a trade. His life for yours. You tried to take my husband from me. Thinking you controlled everything. But here's what's going to happen. I'm going to make you hurt. Then I'm going to kill you. Kerianne is moving in with us and she will be told that you had to go away. But first you are going to sign your name, signing over custody of me and Filip." I tell her. "Why would I do that?" she asks. "Because if you don't, it won't be me torturing you. I'll let Happy have a go at you and let me tell you, he lives for this shit." I tell her and he steps forward. She stiffens. She signs her name where I tell her while she's still tied up. I hand the papers to Jax and proceed to take out all of my anger, stress, worry and frustration out on her for the next hour. Finally ending her torture by getting right in her face and saying "Filip will always be mine." before slitting her throat and watching her bleed out.

After getting a shower and changing clothes since Juice went to get me a change while I was torturing her, I go back to the hospital. "You good?" Gemma asks as I walk up. "Yeah. Any word?" I ask and about that time, the nurse comes through. "Telford family?" she asks and I step forward. "I'm his wife. These people are his family." I tell her. "He's in a room and his vitals are good. I can take you there but only two at a time in the room." she tells me.

We get to the room and Gemma and I walk in. I sit on the edge of his bed and take his hand as the tears finally start to fall. "Brigid?" he rasps. "Filip. Baby." I whisper as I see his eyes open. "Aye Lass." he says. "How are you?" I ask. "Sore." He tells me. I lean down and kiss him softly and say "She's been handled." He looks at me and I say "Kings outsourced." He looks at me and asks "Who?" I smirk and he realized who did it. "Shit. You good?" he asks. "Oh yeah. Better than ever." I tell him. "She signed over custody of Kerianne." I tell him and he smiles. "Good." he tells me. A little later, Kerianne walks in the door with Gemma. "Da." she says. "Keri. Sweet girl." he says as he hugs her back. "Are you okay?" she asks him. "I'll be fine lass. But we need to tell you something." he tells her. "I know. Ma had to go away. Jax said she signed over custody to you and Brigid." she says. "You okay with that?" I ask. "Aye. As long as I'm with me Da I'm good." she tells me and the three of us sit there like one happy little family.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A few days later, Filip is released from the hospital but is still out of commission while he heals. Kerianne has been helping me with him and we spend most of our days and nights, watching movies and vegging out on the couch. Halfway through the movie we are watching there's a knock on the door. We pause the movie and I answer the door to see Rosen standing there. "I just wanted to deliver these in person. Judge signed off on the custody. She's officially in your custody." he tells me, handing me the papers. I smile wide and say "Thank you Rosen." He smiles before nodding and walking away. I walk back into the living room and say "Rosen brought the custody papers. Judged signed off." I tell him and they both smile.

Keri has been with us for about six months and it's her eighteenth birthday. "Happy birthday baby girl." I say as I hug her once the party has started. We gave her a club party at the clubhouse and she's having a blast. "Thanks Ma." she says and I can't help but smile. I see her look over at Juice and he's looks at her and smiles. "You like Juice?" I ask. "Doesn't matter. Da will never let me date him." she says. "Hang here." I tell her. I walk over to Juice and pull him outside. "I have a question and I need you to answer honestly. You like Keri?" I ask. "Yeah. I do. We've been hanging out as friends and since she's been here, my head has been more clear." he tells me. "Go. Ask her out." I tell him. "What about Chibs?" he asks. "Let me worry about papa bear." I tell him and he laughs. We walk back inside and he walks over to Keri and I walk over to Filip. "What's the Ladd doing?" he asks. "He's asking our daughter out." I tell him. He looks at me shocked and starts to walk over and I say "Filip. She's a legal adult now. Would you rather her be with someone like Juice, that you trust or one of these hang arounds that keep watching her? At least with him, he's with her for the right reasons." I tell him. He looks at me and says "Did he talk to you?" I nod and say "I gave my blessing." I tell him. "Shite. Okay." They walk over to us and Juice looks at Filip and he nods his blessing and they both smile. Juice puts his arm round Keri and she looks at me and says "Best birthday ever Ma."

We all crash at the clubhouse and when Filip and I go to his dorm, we get into bed and he pulls me close. "Are you used to her calling you Ma yet?" I smile and say "Yeah. Makes me feel like all of this was justified." I tell him. "I know what you mean." he says. "You know. I might have thought Fiona was a horrible person but she did one thing right. She raised her to be an amazing young woman." I tell him. "That she did." he tells me. We spend the night just talking and kissing before falling asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, we walk out to the main room to get coffee and hear shouting. Seeing one of the croweaters yelling at Keri, I step between them and grab the whore by the throat. "You seriously yelling at my kid?" I ask. "Juice was mine." she whispers the best she can. "And now he's not. He's hers so that makes her an Old Lady now. That means you show her respect because crow or no crow, you disrespect my kid again, they'll be cleaning your blood off of the floor. You hear me?" I ask and she nods. I let her go and she gasps for air before running off. "Thank Ma." she says before I pull her into a hug. "Honey, if they step up to you like that again, don't be afraid to make an example out of them. Bounce one off the floor if you have to." I tell her and she nod. About that time, Juice walks into the clubhouse and sees what's going on. "You okay?" he asks Keri. "I am now." she tells him as she curls into his side.


End file.
